This invention relates generally to sprinkler systems, such as those used for watering crops or gardens, and, more particularly, to devices for the regulation of water pressure and flow in such sprinkler systems.
As is well known in the art, it is highly desirable to incorporate a plurality of pressure regulation devices into water sprinkler systems, to enable each sprinkler in the system to operate at an optimum or desired pressure without regard to pressure losses in distribution pipes connecting the sprinklers to a common water supply. It has also been recognized that another highly desirable feature for sprinkler systems is some kind of flow regulation device, usually taking the form of a pressure-actuated check valve, to prevent water flow from the sprinkler until a minimum supply pressure is reached. The check valve thereby minimizes or eliminates erosion damage inflicted by low pressure water flow onto the soil surrounding each sprinkler.
In sprinkler systems available heretofore, the functions of the pressure regulator and the check valve have been performed by separate devices. Moreover, usually only one check valve is provided, in the common water supply line, and this does not effectively prevent low-pressure flow from all of the sprinklers in a relatively large system. Accordingly, there has existed a definite need for a convenient, effective and economical device for use as a pressure regulator and check valve with each sprinkler in the system. The present invention satisfies this need.